


Your Devoted Lover

by setite



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setite/pseuds/setite
Summary: “Love me, Florence, and I shall love you until there is no more of us left in this world.”





	Your Devoted Lover

My dear Florence,

It pains me to have you read this — read, not listen to my voice; it pains me to not be able to see your face when your gaze graces these lines, to not hold your hand and feel the warmth of your skin on mine. Alas, work always detains me when least expected, and this is why I am obliged to write this. I do not know how long I am to be gone. It could be a week, a month, a year — and you will not hear from me.

My love, it is not by my will that I am deprived of the serenity that is your embrace, of the angelic sound of your voice — no, my heart would never suggest a thought so vile and detestable. It is a necessity born of a noble desire to protect. More than anything else, even more than my own self I love you, and a mere suggestion of you harmed pains me; the burden is for me to bear alone as I am your shield and your weapon in this world of occult. Seeing you safe, out of harm’s way, is enough for my heart to be at peace.

Many times I have spoken to you about them, I have read the grimoires and described, retold, explained what I gathered — and now it is time for me to face one of them. Pray for me, my love, pray for my soul to remain pure, pray for me to not be forsaken by God — pray for us to reunite in life, not in death. Pray, and I shall crawl out of the depths of Hell on your doorstep, alive — not dead. I would never forgive myself if I were to die — with you hoping I am alive and to return. Your hope, your love — no, our love — shall guide me through the darkest doubts I am about to endure, it shall temper me so no temptation, even if most desirable, can worm its way into my heart. I shall be indomitable.

I keep recalling the doubts I felt, the desire that pulled me to you through the layers of indecision and hesitation. We, born of different worlds, connected, our souls in resonance — we found peace in each other. You may not be able to see them, but that matters not; I am your eyes to this layer of existence, and you are my anchor in the ocean of life. Drifting I was before you, there was no place I called home. I belonged to nowhere, I was no one to this mundane world. Yet with you, my love, I have finally found my home. I belong to you, heart, soul and body — they are all yours to command, to explore and to love. Love me, Florence, and I shall love you until there is no more of us left in this world.

Warmth that are your voice, your touch and your presence — I will miss it, I will crave at midnight. Fireplaces and heaters do nothing to satisfy this selfish urge to feel your heat against my skin; addicted to it I am. Nights shall pass cold, alone, as there will be no you to embrace; moonlight will fall on sheets, not your beautiful and alluring skin, comparable to the finest bone china. No longer will I wake up to you moving in your sleep, no longer will I see the peaceful expression on your face as you slumber that rouses my heart and reminds me that I am home, with you. Alas, such is the price I have to pay for your safety.

Shall you need anything, I left most of my belongings with you; I have taken only the necessary. Some you know how to use, some you can learn — I entrust my sacred journal to you too, it contains everything that I know: every little detail, every ability, every danger, every spell. Use it in times of need should malevolent entities disturb your peace. Remember, and hold it in your heart — I am always with you.

Your devoted lover,  
Edmond Dantès


End file.
